


Arranged to Thor, Loved by Loki

by latethoughts



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers - Freeform, Avengers AU, Chris Hemsworth - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Love, Marvel Universe, Romance, loki being loving, marvel AU, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 02:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latethoughts/pseuds/latethoughts
Summary: You were to be married to Thor, which means your affair with Loki had to be ceased.





	Arranged to Thor, Loved by Loki

It was a pleasant ceremony, you were now Y/N Odinson. Although it wasn't your destiny, after your older sister was brutally murdered on the battleground. It had been a year since you first made the plans for the wedding, funnily enough it had been a year and one week since you slept with your new husband's little brother Loki.

You were open about everything. Thor knows and was not upset about it. This marriage is based on unity for Asgard. But he said it could never happen again, we must keep our image pure. You agreed and had obeyed. At the reception, it was time for the brothers speech. Loki's speech.

The past year has been hard, there have been few occasions when you were on your own, lucky for you no one dared to enter the roof top during the cold season, the chilly weather was hardly bothersome, it made you relaxed. But it often made you think of that night with Loki and how passionate and caring he was. He was your first love, that's something you'd never forget. And now you're married to his brother, you'd have to father Thor's children so that they'd become King or Queen of Asgard and probably face the same obstacles as their father.

"Everybody, I would be honored to make a toast to my new sister-in-law Y/N Odinson," everyone cheered, "Y/N and I have known each other for a very long time. We've seen each other at our worst and best. To watch someone grow up right upfront of you is a blessing, Y/N you are blessing, absolutely perfect...for my brother" he paused. It had been the toughest gear of Loki's life, after that night with you he hadn't stopped thinking about you. He's never really stopped thinking about you, you two have known each other since you were born. You've shared everything with each other, you're closer than You and Thor. Why does he get to married and not Loki? All Loki wanted to do since he realised his feelings, was tell you how much you mean to him. And that night is a reminder of how he'll never be as happy as he was in that moment. Seeing your smile and holding your body tightly to his afterwards, telling each other that you appreciated one another and were going to tell everyone about your relationship the next day. But everything changed once your sister died. You were next in line, if only Loki was chosen instead of Thor, then everyone would be happy, "you treat him well" he finished.

You smiled and cheered and danced when appropriate for the rest of the night. Just as you were about to give up on the night, Loki asked for a dance. "Of course". A nice slow song came on and you two waltzed. He held you tightly but not too much that someone would notice, you closed your eyes and inhaled his fresh scent, you missed it so much it almost made you cry.

"Remember when we were 6 and had a little wedding of our own?" Loki asked.

"We celebrated by eating all the cake from the kitchen for..."

"For Thor's Birthday" he finished. You both snorted.

"Oh my goodness it was too" you continued to laugh. You buried your face in his chest and laughed. When you back away you made eye contact...it was a goodbye. You both frowned and look away from each other.

"Meet me at your special place in 10 minutes" he whispered in your ear and delicately kissed your cheek. How does he know about the roof?

Walking up all of those stairs in heels was a big mistake but you didn't realise that until the last flight of 4. You came to the door that lead outside and put your hand to the knob. Should you really be doing this? You're married. You can't be meeting men late at night on a rooftop.

But this isn't just any man. This is Loki. You went against all logic and morale and opened the door. The chilly air hit you straight away, you didn't have a jacket to protect you, but one was draped around you. You flinched but the scent calmed you. Loki.

"What am I doing here?" You asked. Loki teared up. He looked away to hide it but you touched his head.

"Y/N. I love you" his voice broke, "I love you so much and it's killing me to see you with Thor" his tone changed nasty when he spoke his brothers name, "this past year has been hell. Your appearances at events, the kissing, hugging, hand holding and soon tonight you'll have to..." he trailed off. You knew where he was heading, Loki wanted to vomit at the thought of you making love to his brother. It stirred something inside of him that caused you to hug him tight.

"Oh Loki. I hate this" you sobbed, "not even an hour after my sisters funeral I found out I had to be wed to Thor. I love you! I want you! I wish I could run away to another dimension and never come back" before you could react you felt his moist plump lips touch yours. You missed that fire that burned inside of you every time you two touched.

"You have a duty to your land. I can't take that away from you" his jaw clenched. You panicked, what was he saying?

"No. Loki, please. I need you. I don't fit in here, you're the only one that understands me"

"You are going to great things. You are more powerful than you know Y/N. As much as I wish it were, I'm afraid our love isn't a priority to the council, or to the people of Asgard. I'm leaving for Jotunheim tonight. In fact I'm leaving right now. I just wanted to say goodbye to the one person that kept me here for so long and made being an outcast seem like such a privilege" his voice broke again. You were torn, heart broken and crying your eyes out.

"I love you Y/N, goodnight" he kissed your forehead and disappeared.

"Loki! Please! I love you" that last sentence came out as a desperate whisper. Here you were a newly married woman, on your knees crying until your eyes bled because the man you truly loved chose not to be selfish.


End file.
